The sweetest thing
by Seanthi
Summary: Thranduíl realizes somehting very important as his son fights for his life
1. Default Chapter

Bear with me, I've started school and for the first time in 14 years I don't have any class in English! I've been traumatized of the new and scary environments. By the way, Legolas is about 12 human years in the beginning of this story.  
  
The elfchild was sitting on a branch; his blue gray eyes were filled with tears. He was very sad, grief-stricken and most of all scared, his caretaker had franticly hid him in the tree.  
  
"Legolas!" his father was calling for him, the king wasn't alone his own guard walked with a party from Lorién, armored. "Legolas!" the tall dark- haired king walked into the meadow, he carried a sword and bow, his armor was splattered with orc blood and spider blood.  
  
"Adar," Legolas first whispered, then cried out; "Adar!" he climbed down from the tree and ran against his father.  
  
"NO!" the child heard his fathers hysterical call as something hit him hard in the back. Several Lorién and Mirkwood arrows flew pass him as he sunk to his knees; he felt his fathers' strong arms around him before everything faded.  
  
"Nîn ion," Thranduíl said looking anxiously at his sons still form, with shaking hands he felt for a heartbeat. He refused to look at the black thick arrow sticking out of his most beloved child.  
  
"Thranduil?" it was Haldir of Lorién, his childhood friend who was kneeling behind his sons back, investigating the arrow.  
  
"He is alive. Was Elrond among the party that arrived yesterday?"  
  
"No, we'll have brake the shaft of the arrow. Eledhin, help me; hold it as hard as you can, I'll brake it." The dark arrow seemed so large in the fragile youngsters back. Thranduíl closed his eyes as he heard his son moan in the unconscious state.  
  
"Poisoned," Eledhin whispered disgust in his voice.  
  
Haldir helped Thranduíl to rise carefully with the boy resting in his arms.  
  
He had seen that the arrow was poisoned, and he knew enough to see that the wound alone might come to kill the prince.  
  
"Eledhin, go to the camp outside Mirkwood, you should find Mithrandir and hopefully also Elrond there," Haldir said to the elf looking at the king, walking swiftly for the safety of the caves.  
  
"Yes, milord, Araen, Fenith, come with me."  
  
You want to know more?  
  
Review, just don't fry me, it smells so bad. Tired swede. 


	2. CHAPTER 2?

´Tis interesting how you responded on this, since it started really different. By the way I do know that Thranduíl is light haired I just wanted to question it, and from now on he also is blonde.  
  
Has anyone ever found a good description on Legolas? All I know they say about him is that his good-looking face was distorted when they started to talk about that Gollum had escaped from Mirkwood.  
  
You know that elf in the beginning of the movie, the one whose hair sort stand in every direction as Sauron id defeated, I say that that is no else than Thranduíl. I mean, he WAS there, he IS blond and his son has inherited his looks. My friend was certain that it was Legolas at first.  
  
"Beautiful roses, in garden they stand, but non-is as fair as Thee. My love, oh, my love! I will not leave you! The night is so young and everyone sleep!"  
  
Thranduíl sang very silent, holding his shivering son in his arms.  
  
Tears, frustrated, frightened and sad tears fell from his eyes. The same tune he had sang for Legolas mother Ehfenín when they had started courting.  
  
Legolas opened his blue-gray eyes but they didn't see him. (A/N; elflings sleep with their eyes closed)  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"Eledhin and the others has not returned from the camp," the other elf answered as he entered the room, holding a tray with different surgical objects. "We have to remove the arrow- the healer Isárion will help me." A female was following Haldir.  
  
"First we must get some of this in him, otherwise this will hurt him," the healer said and brought a crystal vial to Legolas lips, the boy tried to recoil from the bitter draught, but he didn't succeed.  
  
Thranduíl and Haldir held the youngster down as he squirmed in pain; Isárion was cutting around the arrow so she easier could remove it.  
  
"Calm Legolas, it will pass soon," Haldir whispered in the elflings' ear.  
  
"Adar!" the sudden cry of suffer made the elf king gasp and his eyes were again over filled with tears.  
  
"Nîn ion."  
  
Mithrandir, as he was called by the elves, was sitting on a log near a fire, smoking a pipe. He was concerned of what he had learned in these few days, the Necromancer had been stronger than his leader Saruman claimed: 'He can do little harm, we need not to worry about him.'  
  
And the fact that it had been none less than Sauron himself!  
  
"Bad tidings this is." "Ah, Eledhin! What brings you here?" he exclaimed louder as he saw the bewildered elf riding hasty into the camp.  
  
"The son of my lord has been severely injured, a poisoned arrow. Have you seen Lord Elrond?"  
  
"No, but there are newcomers tonight, Nendel said that they carried the colors of Imladris. He is most probably among them."  
  
"Haldir was not certain that the boy would survive so long," Eledhin said as he mounted again. His dark hair flowed freely as he urged his horse to go faster, headed to the Western Road.  
  
"Haldir asked for you to come," the she-elf Fenith said, voice low before she turned her horse and followed Eledhin. The silent Araen waited for Gandalf to get mounted before they hurried back into the murky wood.  
  
  
  
Haldir heard how the king once again had started to sing for his delirious son, he felt grief for his friend. And the boy he had learned to use a bow. He walked out in the halls when he smelled something- Orcs!  
  
"Thranduíl! We are under attack!" he shouted as he swiftly put an arrow on his bow. "Cándil, Delynad! Stay with them!"  
  
"Aragorn! No!" Thranduíl had heard the warning but he couldn't move, Legolas entire body shook in tremors and spasm. The whispers were anguished cries, the golden hair was smeared with sweat, as his eyes opened and saw nothing.  
  
"The battle was short and furious, but I still think that we should get the two of you out of here," Haldir explained as he packed some few things belonging to the lord and child. He glanced over at Thranduíl who didn't move. "Come! Let us get him out of here!"  
  
"My son is fading, dying, Haldir."  
  
"Do not lose hope. The lady of Lothlórien once told his mother that he would do great things."  
  
"Haldir, Thranduíl?" the short informal greeting of the hurrying Gandalf, his gray cloak behind him, he carried his staff and sword.  
  
"Mithrandir," Haldir sighed with relief, he had started to feel helpless because of Thranduíls not reacting. "We must get them out of here"  
  
"Thranduíl, give me Legolas, I'll carry him to the horses," Gandalf said and lifted the small body into his strong arms. The lord rose and seemed to walk after Gandalf without own will.  
  
"Ha! You couldn't go in to the mines! You didn't dare!" Elladan teased his little brother, little brother only by minutes but little brother the same.  
  
"Elladan."  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"Stop tease Elrohir."  
  
"He wasn't bantering me. He loves me too much," Elrohir answered a matter of factly. Elladan laughed and encouraged his horse and his brother mount to speed up.  
  
Elrond looked after his two sons, they were so alike he sometime misnamed them but they were young, Elrond had thought long and hard before he had decided to take them along with him to Mirkwood.  
  
Not that they weren't well trained, he and Glorfindel had worked with them since they could master to notch a bow. But Elrond knew that they would be drawn into battle, and he feared it.  
  
"Elrond?" Glorfindel asked seeing that his lord was in deep thoughts. "What is on your mind?"  
  
"I'm thinking about the twins, I hope that I didn't make a mistake bringing them here."  
  
"Adar! Riders from Mirkwood!" Elrohir called out from a head. Elrond looked up and saw the green clad warriors.  
  
"Do you see who they are?" he asked Glorfindel.  
  
"One of them is Eledhin," he said recognizing the Imladris elf that had moved across the Misty Mountains with his wife.  
  
"Milord!" Eledhin shouted as his horse skidded to stop. "The son of lord Thranduíl has been gravely wounded, he need your aid."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the Light Halls."  
  
"Take me there."  
  
TBC.  
  
You like? Don't flame, it smells so bad. Sleepy Swede. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I forgot. I don't own anyone or anything in Middle Earth- But I would actually want to visit it someday. By the way rented 'Black Hawk Down', poor Bloom, falling out from a chopper. Gotta hurt---  
  
  
  
"Aragorn!" the boy said delirious as Gandalf placed him upon his horse and mounted behind him. Gandalf knew of what the child was talking about and his suspicions about the Elven prince was confirmed.  
  
"See that lord Thranduíl gets on a horse," Haldir said to a groom.  
  
"Are we evacuating?"  
  
"Yes," Haldir answered after thinking a short second. "It is I that command it, the lord is too melancholic to act."  
  
"His son?" the groom asked looking at the Istari who had swept the child in his cloaks.  
  
"It's." "Uncertain."  
  
"When lady Ehfenín died in child-birth the kings only grip on life was Legolas."  
  
"I know," Haldir whispered back as he remembered Ehfeníns joy for coming child. The Lorién captain had come in time to say goodbye to his sister.  
  
  
  
Elrond reached the camp where he was informed that the Light Halls were with drawn from at the moment and that Mithrandir and Haldir was bringing the Royal Family of Mirkwood with them.  
  
"Is there a Healers House or something like that here?"  
  
"Ay, master Yferenh and Anaríe has their tents right over here. Their daughter Isárion tended to the prince."  
  
"Her remedies didn't help?" Elrond cut the other elf short, feared the answer.  
  
"No, my Lord, they did not. But she was short of supplies; most has been replaced here now. We never sent any to her, they were to come here."  
  
"Lord Elrond!" Anaríe said as she hastened to the elf lords' side, curtsying to him.  
  
"It is an honor," Yferenh said as he guided the elder elf into the tent. There were approximately fifteen beds, a few was occupied. "This is what we have to offer right now, the other two places where we have Places of healing is in the trees."  
  
"What herbs and remedies do you have here?"  
  
"Almost everything, Athelas, oglas, tethryin. Just tell Anaríe what you want and she will get it for you."  
  
"Well Anaríe, I want athelas," Elrond started to say different herbs and the redheaded she-elf nodded but looked a bit puzzled.  
  
"We do have them milord, but which antidote are you to make?"  
  
"I do not know yet." "-And hopefully there is one," he added silent.  
  
  
  
"Legolas," the mage shook the elfling, afraid that he was about to loose him, he was too important to be killed by an orc in his homelands. The child had started to breathe irregularly, Gandalf started to drive his horse on as hard it could travel.  
  
"Adar?" the boy whispered, seemingly somewhere else.  
  
"Your father is not here, young Legolas," Gandalf answered as he saw campfires in a glade ahead, he nearly sighed with relief when he saw the crest of Rivendell. -Elrond was there.  
  
"Elrohir!" Elrond called out for his sons when he heard the horses approaching. He turned back to the forest and saw the gray veils of Mithrandir; the rider had a smaller figure in front of him draped in the cloak.  
  
"Elrond!" he bellowed as his horse slid to a halt in front of the surprised lord. "Poison, a evil and wretched one," Gandalf said with a lower voice, allowing Elrond to get a hold of the shaking Legolas.  
  
"Where are Thranduíl and Haldir?" Elrond asked as he carried the elfling hurriedly across the camp. He felt the fever radiating from the boys body, his keen ears picked up the fast and erratic heartbeat. 'What if it's to late, the poison has worked in the boys body for hours. This is a fouler poison than I expected,' Elrond thought grimly as he laid the boy down on his belly.  
  
"They are coming."  
  
The wound was burning to the touch, the skin tense and reddened, Elrond could smell a weak mordant smell, not of the wound, but of the poison.  
  
Elrond bent to listen the boys' chest, hearing how blood bubbled in his lungs. And in growing fear he rose to take a closer look at Legolas ears; tiny beads of blood had trickled down into the hair from his right ear. This was a poison that made the heart beat faster and the blood spiked.  
  
"Blood poison," the silent word made Anaríe jump, she came to him, and her look was filled with dread.  
  
"You are sure?" Elrond nodded in response as he gazed at the youngsters' hands, seeing how the smallest veins had started to burst.  
  
"Then we must prepare his family for this," she said, knowing no cure for this kind of poisoning. Elrond placed a blanket  
  
"Haldir," Elrond said, waving for the Elf to near him. Haldir saw the saddened look on the elf-lords' face.  
  
"You can't help him." It was Thranduíl who asked, accusation and grief tensed in his voice. Tears were falling from his eyes, he had rose.  
  
"It is blood poison..." Elrond said.  
  
Thranduíl already pale face went a colour very white, he fell to his knees, crying helplessly. The other of the Mirkwood Elves that saw his behaviour was in grief as well. They knew that when Ehfenín and Thranduíl had lost their first son Hadriel, they had been so devastated. And when Ehfenín died giving birth to Legolas, Thranduíl had been close to follow her to the land of Mandos.  
  
Elrond saw how Haldir placed his arms around the weeping lord; he was in tears as well. He got the king to his feet and they somehow got into the sick tent.  
  
The Imladris lord saw how his twins came walking, sad looking, with Glorfindel behind them.  
  
"There is no cure, Adar?" Elrohir asked looking thoughtful. Elrond shook his head, uncertain where his son was faring.  
  
"If there is another poison?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Many has been test." Elrond started but as he started to think; 'No! It cant be that simple!'  
  
  
  
Thranduíl sat down on the bier and carefully he lifted his sons into his arms. The boy opened his blue eyes and as they meet with Thranduíl.  
  
"Le'olas?"  
  
"Adar," blood showed on his teeth. The boy was aware of his fathers' presence, which seemed to comfort him. But he would die, as would the king.  
  
  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Tired Swede. 


	4. 4 good on titles?

THANK YOU for your reviews! I extremely glad to read them!  
  
I haven't updated because I've been sick, awake for maybe three hours a day. Realizing how nice it's to have a boyfriend that comes after school to my parents to fix dinner, taking care of the stable, tidy my messy room up, being comforting, and renting movies!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Haldir sat with Thranduíl and Legolas for another hour or so before he had to get out, Gandalf rose quietly and followed him.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"I can't stand the waiting, Mithrandir, we know that Le'olas wont improve. He's in pain, Thranduíl, neither I, cannot stand it."  
  
"He has too, for the boys sake." "Now, where has Elrond gone?"  
  
"Father and Glorfindel went into Mirkwood with a hunting party, he had thought something up," Elladan answered looking to his twin for confirmation when Haldir looked intensely at them. He knew that the children of Elrond were both smart and always up to something.  
  
"Did both of them leave you alone here?" he asked with a wry tone.  
  
"Yes, they forced us to swear that we wouldn't move unless Ilferyn said it was alright," Elrohir said silently.  
  
"So where is Ilferyn?"  
  
"In the tent, he said that we should make our self useful somewhere."  
  
"Oh, did he?" Gandalf asked laughing at the guilty-looking twins.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Elrond looked at the spider in front of him, even if it was knocked out he was very careful, Glorfindel and Eyla stood, with their bows ready to be fired. He swiftly killed the spider with his sword, placed a bottle at the fangs, allowing the poison pour in.  
  
"How much do think you need, friend?" Glorfindel asked with nervous curiosity. "I believe that our situation soon can be disturbed."  
  
"Quiet!" Eyla suddenly whispered, her far keener ears picking up sound. She let her arrows fly into the bushes. "Where there's one orc, there are more, we should move out of here, my lords."  
  
"Then I hope this will be enough," Elrond said as he hastily mounted his steed, listening hard after sounds. The party left the dark forest as hasty as they could, Glorfindel and Eyla looked very relieved when they rejoined the rest of the hunting party.  
  
"Well, Elrond, are you planning to get anything else?"  
  
"Siebh, but I should have some of it in my own packs," the Imladris lord answered.  
  
"Siebh? One very potent poison, in your own bags?" Eyla asked with a shade of a smile.  
  
"Ay, potent, but mixed with other herbs it will lower the blood pressure. I have even used it on myself once."  
  
"But how can you figure out how much you'll need for Legolas?"  
  
"I am still trying to find out how."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Thranduíl laid his unconscious son down in a position where he could breath easily, Haldir had returned and reported that Elrond was up to something.  
  
His son had closed on himself some time ago, going completely limp, forcing Haldir and Thranduíl to keep his airways open. The fever had raised a few notches again, burning; Thranduíl had bathed his son with damp cloths.  
  
The tormented king walked out into the chilled evening air, feeling awakened by the smells of the autumn rain.  
  
Haldir held his nephews hand. Remembering how they had talked about him teaching Le'olas how to use a bow, he smiled, recollecting how agitated the elfling had been.  
  
"Gar uin dû, thêliôn, Gar uin dû."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Elladan looked at his twin as they stood watch next to Ilferyn whose dark hair was soaked of rain and as he looked over the twins he remarked:  
  
"Well, if you are satisfied with being useful I'll leave you here. Be careful!"  
  
"Be of use. You couldn't come up with something better!" Elladan sighed.  
  
"Well, we're out of the tent."  
  
"Oh, that's a relief," the oldest of the twins responded as he shoved his twin ever so lightly. Elladan smiled as he started to plan something really fun to do with his twin.  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
"Yes, Elrohir."  
  
"Do you think Nana was angry with us for playing with Aruen?"  
  
"Arwen thought of it as fun, no matter how wet we became, Adar lectured us if you don't remember. A rather long time too! But why speak of that now?"  
  
"I just stumbled over it in my thoughts, it was fun for us as well," Elrohir and laughed gently. Then his eyes turned to the forest. "Adar and Glorfindel are on their way to camp! Go tell Haldir!"  
  
He heard rather than saw Elladan scramble away towards the camp. Another guard stepped into his place.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Haldir looked at Elrond as he stood in the sealed of side tent carefully mixing herbs and poisons. He had already given him the spider poison, he had stung the boy in his neck; the same place as the spiders used to poison their victims. Thranduíl had nearly lashed out on the older elf, but the strong and firm hands of Mithrandir had calmed him.  
  
"There is little that can damage your son now, this might very well be the turn for him," his words were peaceful, as he had turned to help Elrond to arrange with the draughts.  
  
Haldir cradled the boy, seeing the blood still seeping from his ears. What would become of him even if he survived? Would his body ever recuperate? He started to wipe away the blood with a small towel.  
  
Elrond had finished with his new potions; he knew that this had to be drunk, otherwise it would be very dangerous, he took a thin metal pipe, and as he kneeled down next to Haldir and the boy he started to speak silently on Gray Tongue.  
  
*I need you too awake young one, Listen to my voice, do not wander farther away.*  
  
He put the pipe into the boys' mouth and carefully let the potion slip in, the boy swallowed. Thranduíl stood behind him, his arms crossed, looking so tired.  
  
"There is little we can do now except wait," Elrond said as he placed a thicker blanket around Legolas.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ilferyn and Eyla relieved Elladan and Elrohir from their guard. Eyla was a rather beautiful she-elf, her dark red hair and always smiling eyes; she was a skilled archer and hunter. Elrohir felt how he nearly blushed as he walked past her.  
  
*You like her!* Elladan said, bantering his twin.  
  
"Yes, as you like Isárion. They are both beautiful and fulfilled in their arts. Do you think he'll survive?"  
  
"Maybe, we can only hope. I would miss him, he young but he is kind and fast minded."  
  
"Not to mention this realm would fall," Elrohir said somberly, way too old for someone so young.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Early morning after- (I would say night)  
  
Legolas felt so tired, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't master that little strength.  
  
"Le'olas?" he heard his named be called as if he was under water. He barely recognized the voice as Haldir.  
  
Haldir saw how Legolas eyes fluttered as he tried to open his eyes. Thranduíl who had slumped on a nearby bier sat up straight and got to his sons side faster than one could have imagined.  
  
"Legolas!" he said with a desperate hope tightened his voice, he had seen it, the boys lips moved but no sound came from them.  
  
Elrond felt at the boys pulse and found much to his relief that it had slowed nearly to normal. He listened to the lungs, there was sign of fluid in them but it wasn't more than the evening before. He allowed himself a smile as he looked at the king.  
  
"It seem as the poison has been countered."  
  
"But you don't know for sure?"  
  
"You know as well as I, that there's other effects of the poison, I can not for see them all. His lungs and heart has taken great ill of this," Elrond said as he met Thranduíls blue gaze.  
  
Want to know more? Review or email me at;  
  
Seanthi@hotmail.com  
  
Don't toast me it smells so bad. ( 


	5. 5 even better titles?

When Legolas woke up about midday he realized that he was resting in someone arms, he recognized the smell as the one of his father. He opened his eyes and looked; above him he saw a fabric; he was lying in a tent. Why was he in a tent?  
  
He had been playing with his caretaker Tinnu; she had suddenly said that they had to hide and gotten him up in a tree.  
  
Then he had met a small boy named Estel, hope, he had been of man; his ears had been round.  
  
Lost! Yes, he had gotten lost, the forest were big even for a wood elf, when he remembered that he also had been a grown up. But again how had he gotten into the tent?  
  
"Le'olas?" he heard his name be whispered by his father.  
  
"Adar?" he smiled a weak but loving smile. He heard how his father sighed relieved, his grip on Legolas tightened ever so lightly.  
  
"You are awake I see, young one," Mithrandir said as he entered the tent.  
  
Legolas smiled against the Istari and tried to lift his head but a dull ache turned into flaring agonizes in his right shoulder.  
  
"Be still, Legolas," an unfamiliar voice said from the tent opening, a Noldor Elf dressed in blue and gold armor, and he carried his hair free except a small ponytail that kept his face free. "You have been wounded, and you are healing. I am Elrond of Imladris."  
  
Elrond was pleased to see the youngster awake, his face was still pale. He looked at the king who smiled thankfully against him; his complexion had darkened to a healthier look. Isárion and Eledhin came in with a few trays with breakfast or lunch for the people in the tent. Thranduíl looked after Haldir, but he wasn't coming.  
  
"Where is Haldir?" he asked Eledhin, whose blue eyes met with the dark gray of Thranduíl.  
  
"He went with Eyla and her group on a hunt, there was a band of orcs too close the camp. Mithrandir closed the caverns with magic, so no one will be able to enter them except invited," Eledhin gave his lord a briefing of what had happened when he had been occupied with his son.  
  
Mithrandir was proud over his makeshift but efficient spell that would last until he broke it. He smiled a small smile against the child in Thranduíls arms. He smiled back but then he was racketed with deep coughs, the youngster tasted blood in his mouth and he felt an urge to spit it out. Thranduíl nervously looked at Elrond who dismissed his look as he kneeled next to them offering the awkward boy a cloth to cough in.  
  
"Do not be afraid, Legolas, you have had a large amount of blood in your lungs, it is only your body that is ridden itself from it. I will make you a medicine, that probably tastes awful but that will help you to cough the blood up easier," he said as he also looked into Thranduíls eyes. He then rose and asked the king for some advice. Praised to say Thranduíl understood that Elrond wanted to discuss something.  
  
Eledhin carefully lifted Legolas from his lords' arms. The boy was tiring quickly after his cough attack and was soon asleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Legolas is stronger than anyone I've met. A grown would most probably have died of the wound. His lungs heal faster. But then again he is a Sindari Elf and not of Imladris. He will need time and help," Elrond said as he gave Thranduíl a lembas.  
  
"I will give him all aid I can, he will have all my time."  
  
"You can't give him that unless you gave up your crown, that you must not do. Your rule here is as important as he is, I do not speak this of old disputes, only of what Celabriel and Galadriel suspects."  
  
"Then what do you wish me to do?! Leave him?! HE is my son!"  
  
"You must find a teacher he trusts and someone you trust."  
  
"I find trust in many of my guard, Eledhin, Isárion, Araen, Cándil and not least Haldir, even though he is not resident here. He loves Legolas, he is his godfather and my trusted."  
  
"Well, there you have teachers in many areas. You will be his father and they his teachers."  
  
Elrond placed his hand on Thranduíls shoulder smiled reassuringly and they walked in the sunlight.  
  
"You know, Ehfenín always wanted us to build a castle up among the trees almost like in Galadhrim, but when Cándils father came up with the crystal windows she flourished with the idea of the Light Halls, she loved them," Thranduíl whispered as he remembered his wife and how she had looked upon the halls they had built. Her smile as of strawberries, and her beautiful silver blonde hair, her stubbornness and the way she handled the bow. "I remember when she said that the time of the elves was soon ending, but our son would be of change, and when Hadriel died, I wanted to end."  
  
"Too lose a child is the highest grief, those wounds never heal," Elrond replied remembering his own child he had lost. Estel.  
  
The two lords wandered around the camp allowing the Wood Elves see their king on his feet. Some of them saw him as a reassurance that the prince was alive and surviving, Fenith, one of the captains smiled and said:  
  
"I hope that our prince is soon at our training grounds again."  
  
"He will be back, but I don't know how soon."  
  
"I will look forward to train him, milord!" she smiled.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Several weeks later the young prince was wobbling around, supported by his father and Elrond.  
  
"Well young prince, you recovery is faster than I thought possible. Your strength is beyond me!"  
  
"But I still cough," Legolas said, underlining it with a coughing-fit, he doubled and paled. Thranduíl lifted him up and Legolas wrapped his legs around his father chest, snuggled his face into Thranduíls shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
The two lords started to walk back to the camp, Thranduíl still carrying his son.  
  
"You know, he is too big to carry around," Elrond said to his friend.  
  
"Well, under the circumstances I'll carry him to the end of the world."  
  
"I would do the same for any of my children." Elrond replied as he looked upon his twins coming against them. "As would I."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well! Now, I think this wraps this story up for the moment; I haven't left Legolas, Thranduíl, Haldir, Elrond, Aragorn or anyone else of my favorites! There is a new story coming up.  
  
Many loves and thanks for beautiful reviews, Sara Seanthi (Curtsies) 


End file.
